


Holding Back

by merpancake



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gwaine (Merlin), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Top Merlin (Merlin), a tiny bit of CBT, just fantasized about but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpancake/pseuds/merpancake
Summary: He was at the mercy of Merlin's hands, his voice, his strength.*The self indulgent Merwaine PWP we all needed.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my self indulgent Merlin/Gwaine porn, you can absolutely blame @anarchycox on this for starting me on the road to Merlin, then Merwaine, and now I'm suffering for them.

The tavern was crowded and loud, torches flaring in their holdings and men calling back and forth over drink requests and card games. Merlin pressed his shoulder closer to Gwaine's as another barmaid squeezed past him with full hands.

"Bit much for you?" Gwaine asked. He had to lean in close to Merlin to be heard, which gave him a good excuse to press their thighs together and link their hands under the table.

"Just….rather louder than normal, yeah?"

"Oh yeah, the holiday brings everyone out, and there's that new card game that's been getting popular." Gwaine chuckled as another table exploded with noise. "I guess one of the rules is to be as noisy as possible when you win. I've yet to see a match that doesn't end with sore throats!"

Merlin laughed with him, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. Gwaine bit his lip, drinking him in. They'd had only a handful of rushed kisses today, and all Gwaine's attempts to grope Merlin in empty hallways ended with the both of them frustrated and half hard in their trousers as fellow knights and servants picked that specific route to take, damn them all. It was enough to drive a man mad, especially since Merlin had been- not distant, but edgy, clutching onto Gwaine's hair and arms during their moments of privacy. Something was up- or he wanted something and couldn't talk about it yet- and it left both men wound tight.

Hence, the tavern, for a chance at some time together not marked with duties and chores. It would do them both good to be seen in public together too, before (Gwaine hoped) they could vanish away.

Apparently Merlin shared the same hope, if the way he eyed Gwaine's mouth was any indication, and how he squeezed their hands together.

"You know," Merlin said, "I may have had too much to drink. I could use some fresh air." Gwaine eyed Merlin's tankard (his first, only half empty) and his own (his second, nearly empty) and nodded.

"Absolutely. What lushes we are. A bit of air and to stretch our legs is just what we need." Gwaine winked boldly, soaking in Merlin's laugh and blush, and left a handful of coin on their table as he stood.

The cool night air was a relief as they pressed through the crowd and into the street. It was late enough they were alone but for a couple true drunks with their faces in the gutter, so Gwaine tugged Merlin's arm until the man followed him down a side alley, narrow and unremarkable but for how it was hidden from the main road. There was a moment where they just looked at each other, Gwaine admiring the curve of Merlin's cheekbone in the torchlight, how it caught the edge of his face and lit his skin and eyes with golden light, before they rushed into each other. The sounds of the tavern fell away, the clatter and quiet music of Camelot at night, and all he could hear was his breath and pulse and Merlin, mouth sighing open under his.

They kissed, softly at first, a little hesitant even with their privacy, but neither man wanted to waste time. Merlin licked into Gwaine's mouth heatedly, hands everywhere, drawing their bodies together even as Gwaine tugged the neckerchief away and opened the front of Merlin's trousers. Gwaine drew back and began laying sucking kisses along Merlin's throat, scraping his beard across the sensitive skin, and Merlin- started _talking._

"Oh, sweetheart, _fuck_ you feel so good. I've been wanting you so much, your hands, oh-!" His voice rose as Gwaine licked up to his ear and bit gently, rocking their hips together. He had Merlin half out of his trousers now, cupped in his palm. Gwaine moaned into Merlin's ear as he felt the other man's cock twitch, a little wet pulse growing against his fingertips. "Gwaine, yes, you're so good, harder, love! I've dreamed about this, your hands on me. You sound so sweet, let me hear you again." Merlin cupped his own hand against the front of Gwaine's trousers and swallowed his sounds.

Merlin took a step forward, crowding into Gwaine until he backed up into the wall behind them, leaning against it while Merlin sucked a bruise against his jaw. "I want, _yes_ , can I? Gwaine," Merlin said, and wove both hands into Gwaine's hair, "can I have your mouth?" He looked into his eyes, blue dark with an intensity that stole Gwaine's breath. He would have agreed to anything in that moment, sucking Merlin off the least of it all.

"Oh darlin'," Gwaine breathed, turning his head to kiss the inside of Merlin's wrist, "that would be my pleasure." He lowered himself to his knees, Merlin's hands in his hair the whole time, and took hold of Merlin's cock where it stood out from his trousers. He stroked it, and teased the head with his lips and tongue, keeping his eyes on Merlin's face. The same intensity came back again, and Gwaine felt one hand leave his hair to brace against the wall, letting Merlin angle his cock into Gwaine's mouth.

And _oh_ he tasted good, dark and salty, hot skin rolling across Gwaine's tongue. He closed his eyes, letting his mouth open further, taking Merlin in as far as he could. Fuck but it felt good to have this, his man breathing hard above him, thighs trembling.

Gwaine moaned softly, letting the sound roll down Merlin's cock as he sucked hard. It may have been a while but he still knew his way around a man, and Merlin was so responsive, soft sounds and gasps falling down to Gwaine's ears. He fumbled under his own tunic, popping open the tie of his trousers to bring himself out, and began stripping his cock with the same rhythm he sucked at Merlin's.

The hand gripped his hair tighter, pulled his head back so he could only suckle at the head of Merlin's cock. "Now Gwaine," he said, low, something dark in his voice, "I didn't say you could start on yourself yet." Gwaine looked up into Merlin's eyes, giving a bit of his usual cheeky grin.

"Well a man can't be left waiting too long mate," he said, twisting both his wrists together and making Merlin's hips jerk as his own cock rolled into his fist. Merlin only smiled, and yanked Gwaine back by the hair until his head thunked into the wall.

"I said," Merlin rasped, " _not yet_ ," and he, oh fuck-

Merlin caught Gwaine's arm under the sole of his boot, pressed and pinned Gwaine's hand to his thigh, ground down until Gwaine could feel the edge of the heel digging into his wrist.

Gwaine's entire body thrummed like a plucked string. He could feel his free hand holding onto Merlin's cock, his hair pulled in a tight grip, the cobblestones under his knees, but it all faded under a rushing in his ears like water, flowing through him in a wave that led straight to where his cock stood out from his trousers, leaking and suddenly, achingly hard.

" _There_ you are," Merlin said, "that's just where I want you. You're going to wait for me Gwaine, until I've fucked your mouth like I've been dreaming of. Until you're so desperate just from sucking my cock that you'll beg me to let you come. I know you will, I can see it already, you're just _gagging_ for it-" Merlin thrust forward and began fucking Gwaine's mouth in earnest now, letting it get sloppy, spit slicking down Gwaine's jaw and wetting his beard. Gwaine still had a hand circling Merlin's cock, awkwardly stroking along, his other pinned to his thigh under Merlin's foot. He had a sudden brief flash of Merlin moving his boot just a little aside, laying that unforgiving pressure down upon his cock instead, letting him rub off against it as his mouth was taken. Gwaine groaned, let his thighs spread and his hips settle in, feeling new wetness drip from his cock.

"Oh, did you think of something nice?" Merlin crooned. "What did you think of, love? Was it about how good you look like this, your mouth and legs open like they should be for me, all the time?" He drew back abruptly, pulling Gwaine up to stand on shaking legs, both of them panting into each other's mouths, pressed together knees to noses. Gwaine clutched at Merlin's shoulders, fisting up handfuls of his jacket, trusting that Merlin would hold them up."Tell me Gwaine, sweetheart, tell me what you thought of."

Words were nearly beyond him, the rushing of his blood growing to a roar in his ears. He was at the mercy of Merlin's hands, his voice, his strength. Merlin licked up the side of Gwaine's throat, closing in with his teeth as the other man gasped out, "You- you, just- Merlin, fuck, _fuck_ , please let me me come!" Gwaine jerked against the hand on his hip that kept him in place, bodies tight enough together that he couldn't move for relief. He groaned into Merlin's mouth. "Please!"

Merlin moaned, and moved his hand to catch both their cocks together. Gwaine sagged, broken pleas and pants falling from his mouth as Merlin jerked them both quickly, no mercy in the rub of his thumb across Gwaine's cockhead, bringing his forehead down to press their faces together.

"Yes, Gwaine, come on- come now, fuck, come for me now!" Merlin gasped, dug his teeth into Gwaine's throat, and rocked them together as Gwaine shuddered and groaned and came in a hot spill across their hands. Merlin's hand moved slickly a moment more before he added his own come to the mess between them. They held each other, still close, tension easing away as they caught their breath, pressing kisses to each other's mouth. The rushing receded, leaving Gwaine feeling open and soft as Merlin nuzzled across the bite mark on Gwaine's throat.

Another moment and Merlin pulled away a little, so Gwaine could see his face properly in the dim light of the torches. There was a nervous look in his eyes. That wouldn't do at all; Gwaine lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Merlin's fringe. "Merlin, you've been holding back on me," he said, a smile growing on his face. Merlin huffed a little laugh, rueful.

"I didn't want to scare you off. Or, or make you uncomfortable." Gwaine scoffed. Scare him off! Of Merlin! What an idiot his man could be.

"I assure you," Gwaine said, leaning in for another kiss, "that scared is the last thing I am with you." He could feel Merlin smiling against his mouth.

"Well in that case," he said, blue eyes gleaming with a suddenly wicked light, "you're going to clean me up." Merlin lifted the hand still covered in their drying come to Gwaine's lips. "Then we're going back to your room to sleep, and in the morning I'll show you just what I've been holding back. How does that sound to you?"

Gwaine grinned at him, and licked a stripe up Merlin's wrist and palm, his heart full.

"Darlin', I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
